ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Across the Universe
|release_date = November, 2020|production_companies = Legendary Pictures Sega|distributed_by = }}Sonic Across the Universe (or James Cameron's Sonic 4) is an upcoming American science fiction action film based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film is a sequel to [[James Cameron's Sonic|the 2018 Sonic movie]], Sonic Returns and Sonic World Run and the thirteenth installment of James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe. It is directed and produced by and stars Chris Evans, Natalie Portman, Kristen Bell, Freddie Highmore, Dennis Quaid, Riz Ahmed, Will Smith, Drake Bell, Laura Harrier, Kevin McNally, Mahershala Ali, , and . The film is scheduled for release in November, 2020. Premise Following the events of Sonic World Run, Sonic, followed by his uncle Chuck, travels across alternate realities of Time and Space to solve secrets about his past and reunite with his long lost cousin Sapphire and siblings Sonia and Manic. His adventure will soon lead him to an encounter with superhuman hedgehogs from other dimensions, with some joining his journey. But not all of them are as heroic as Sonic himself is as he will soon discover. Sonic must also be prepared when he once again comes across Scourge the Hedgehog, who will try everything to get his revenge over his previous defeat. Cast Main Cast * Chris Evans as Sonic the Hedgehog, a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog from Mobius who can run at supersonic speeds and curl into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. He is also one of the residents and protectors of Mobius and is travelling through dimensions to reunite with his cousin and siblings. Evans provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Natalie Portman as Sapphire the Hedgehog, Sonic's long lost younger cousin who shares his abilities. Portman provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Kristen Bell as Sonia the Hedgehog, Sonic's younger sister. Bell provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Freddie Highmore as Manic the Hedgehog, Sonic's younger brother. Highmore provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Dennis Quaid as King Arthur Pendragon, Sonic's counterpart from the Arthurian legends dimension and the king of Camelot. Quaid provides voice and motion capture. * Riz Ahmed as Aladdin, Sonic's counterpart from the Arabian Nights dimension, an impoverished Agrabah thief and "street rat" who is smitten with the Sultan's daughter. Ahmed provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Will Smith as Sergeant Rocket, Sonic's counterpart from the World War dimension and a military soldier. Smith provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Drake Bell as Classic Sonic, a younger and shorter version of Sonic from the . Bell provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Laura Harrier as Shahra the Ring Genie, Aladdin's sidekick and a naive, but kindly jinn who has the power to grant three wishes to whoever possesses her magic ring. * as Merlina, a young sorceress from King Arthur's dimension and granddaughter of Merlin. * Kevin McNally as Sir Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog, Sonic's uncle, Sapphire's father and an elderly wise hedgehog who was the inventor of the Roboticizer before Lyric stole it. He was roboticized and made into one of Lyric's slaves, until Sally restored his free will. He serves ais accompanying Sonic in his quest to reunite with his siblings and Sapphire. McNally provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Mahershala Ali as Enerjak / Knuckles the Echidna, Knuckles' evil counterpart from Scourge's dimension. Ali provides voice and motion capture for the character. * as Scourge the Hedgehog, Sonic's evil counterpart from alternate dimensions. Eisenberg provides voice and motion capture for the character. * as Merlin the Wizard, King Arthur's chief vizer and a powerful wizard from Camelot. He helps the alternate dimension hedgehogs in their adventure. Supporting Cast * as Nicole the Holo-Lynx, a portable computer and artificial intelligence system which helps Sonic and his friends. Panabaker provides voice and motion capture (for Nicole's artificial form of a anthropomorphic lynx) for the character. * Jason O'Mara as the voice of Caliburn, a sentient sword and Arthur's main comrade. Soundtrack Vocal Songs Featured in the Film Like most feature films, the film also includes some licensed songs which follow some sequences of the story. The film also uses some notable songs from the Sonic the Hedgehog games. Trivia Known performances of chosen actors and actresses in the film References Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Sequel films Category:James Cameron's Sonic Film Series Category:Films featuring parallel universes Category:Films with motion capture Category:Iago PUC's ideas